Elementals Fire
by Akasha11
Summary: The wild powers are not destined to save the human race. They were only meant to protect the true warriors of light. Now they have to be found...before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

Elementals 

Fire

The Wild Power prophecies were wrong. They were never meant to stop the darkness taking over. They were only meant to protect those who were the true warriors of the light and now these people have to be found…before it is too late.

Chapter 1

Fire consumes, it scorches the soul and melts the mind as it reaps those who are loved and those who are detested. Fire, death, makes no distinctions between who it sweeps away into eternal blackness…

The night had once again been chased away by the light of a fresh, new day. The autumn sky was bright blue and partially protected by white fluffy cloud that drifted over the golden sun from time to time, casting the earth into shadow. A slight breeze rustled that changing leaves that were transforming from a healthy green to a dying yellow and finally to a dead brown.

Ranchester town in North America was just beginning to stir into awakening. Those whose duties had started before the blessed light of dawn were completing their jobs and returning home to recuperate while those who worked in offices or in retail climbed into their cars, waved farewell to their families, and set off for an eight hour day or work. Teenagers were roused by loudly beeping alarms as young children settled down to breakfast before hopping madly around their houses, shouting at each other and playing with cherished toys.

As the morning dragged on and the sun climbed higher in the sky people began to carry out their daily, unchanging lives that sometimes forced them into dull boredom due to it being so repetitive. Nothing happened here. Nothing ever did.

But all that was about to change.

The bright sunlight gleamed on the roof a black corvette parked opposite Ranchester High school. One of the black tinted windows was open slightly and eyes shielded with stylish, dark sunglasses started out across the busy street at the teenagers and young adults milling outside the school.

There was, as always, the rich, beautiful, snobby girls that rose above all the lesser humans and scoffed others clothes preference and lifestyles that did not relate immediately to their own. The complete opposite to the popular people were those that were outcasts, those who had been shunned and survived in worlds of their own, silent as graves and purposely ignoring everything that was happening around them because they had previously been rejected. The last and perhaps most tormented group was the geeks, the freaks, the nerds, those that thrived through learning and cared nothing for fashion but relentlessly tried to fit in and ended up being used merely for their hidden talents or intelligence.

This didn't mean anything to the young man peering out of the car. To him each and everyone one of these people were identical, there wasn't a single difference between them.

They were human. He was not.

He pressed a button with a long white finger. The window rolled down further, revealing a shapely face, a slightly pointed chin and a long nose. His blond hair fell straight across his creamy forehead and his sensuous mouth was curled down in a scowl.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Sir?" asked a deep voice from the driver's seat hidden behind a plastic black window.

The young man picked up a black rucksack and pulled the latch to open the car door, "I am sure, Richens."

"Good luck, Christian," said Richens huskily, "I will be waiting for you when you are finished."

Christian pushed the door open and stepped out of the car, slamming it behind him firmly. He was dressed in black jeans and a navy blue shirt, something that would blend in so simply but wouldn't hide the paleness of his skin and his attracting aura to the humans. He threw the strap of his pack over his shoulder and set off, crossing the street after a white car passed and jogging up the steps. Most of the students had already entered the building and Christian joined the remaining rabble.

He had to do this. He had no choice. He had to find her…before she exploded and the end came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby Mary Johnson bit into the fresh green apple with a crunch as juice streamed into her mouth and dribbled down her chin slightly. Grimacing in embarrassment she wiped her mouth and chin with a napkin before taking a smaller bite of the apple.

"Will you ever learn to eat properly?" laughed Andrew, her best friend. His warm brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the window of the cafeteria.

The green eyed girl shrugged, her long red locks shimmering in the sunlight. The brown haired boy, Andrew, smiled cheekily before taking a bite of his tuna sandwich.

The cafeteria was a din of inseparable noise that gave Ruby a slight headache as the incessant chatter continued throughout lunch. Andrew finally left her for his Geography lesson on the first floor of the school and Ruby headed along the ground floor, striding past a small group of jocks and cheerleaders. She naturally ignored their snide remarks and walked, unconcerned, into the history classroom and took a seat next to the window blazing with afternoon sunlight.

As she sat there tapping her foot on the floor impatiently and nibbling on her plastic pen top the classroom slowly filled with uneager students, wishing that the day was over but knowing they had to get through a double period of history before it was. When the teacher arrived there was only two empty seats left, one of them behind Ruby and the other at the front of the classroom. Mrs. Eddington stood in front of the blackboard, a piece of chalk posed and ready to write when she was interrupted by a cough. There was silence immediately and all eyes turned to the direction of the door.

There was a boy stood there, quite a tall, handsome boy with a fine head of straight blond hair and a sharply pointed chin. His creamy skin was glowing healthily and his lips were twisted in a polite smile. He had sunglasses on.

"Excuse me," said the boy loudly, "I'm new here and I don't know if I'm in the right place."

Something quivered in Ruby when she watched his beautifully crafted lips move. He didn't remove his sunglasses and Ruby was meekly curious to see what colour his eyes were.

"Name?" asked the teacher, picking up the register.

"Robert Slater," the boy said clearly.

Mrs. Eddington flicked through the register, her eyes scanning the names and Robert watched her. The students kept their eyes on Robert, a few of the girls whispering to each other and giggling.

"Yes," she confirmed, "yes, your name is right here. I didn't realise this was a new register. Take a seat."

Ruby watched as Robert nodded and walked through the rows, heading for the seat behind her. Something jerked in her chest and her breath lodged in her throat. Robert slid into the seat behind her but Ruby couldn't bring herself to turn around and greet him.

"Hi there," whispered Courtney Heavens, "I'm Courtney."

Mrs. Eddington began scribbling on the board with the chalk and Ruby scowled. Courtney was a slut. Pure and simple. She had been with every popular guy in this school and the other high school and now she had set her sights on new pray.

"Hi," replied Robert. Ruby could imagine the blond girl with a ton of makeup smiling slyly behind her and Robert unable to look away from her.

"So, were do you come from?" she asked him softly.

"Around. Nowhere. Everywhere," Robert said sharply, "I go where I want and I do what I want."

"Oh," breathed Courtney, a little taken aback by his sudden snappishness before her tone of voice reverted to flirtatious, "well you sound like my kind of guy. You should come to my party that I'm have this weekend. It's my seventeenth birthday."

Courtney practically purred the last line.

"Maybe," said Robert, who didn't sound to interested. Perhaps because he hadn't seen her with his eyes yet and had to look through his sunglasses.

"Now," said Mrs. Eddington with authority, putting an end to all the conversations, "Who has done the homework?"

Half the class raised their hands unenthusiastically. The other half shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, Courtney being one of them.

"Detention," said Mrs. Eddington firmly, "To those who have not completed the homework. To those who have leave it on my desk at the end of the lesson."

For Ruby and everyone else the lesson dragged on with no consideration of the students desiring to leave school behind for another day. Everything that she teacher said just went in through one ear and out the other for most of the students but some of them were attentive and a little bit sank in. It really was ridiculous having the most boring lesson as a double period at the end of the day.

The only interesting thing that happened in the lesson was that Robert was asked to remove his glasses and refrain from putting them on until he left the classroom. Robert must have obeyed because Mrs. Eddington didn't complain again. Ruby was extremely tempted to twist in her seat and have a look at his eyes but she resisted, not wanting to make a fool of herself but there was something else. Something she couldn't describe, almost like a warning at the back of her mind that said she should think about him, that there was something wrong with him that she wouldn't be able to comprehend.

That was stupid though, she told herself forcefully, but she didn't risk looking into his eyes.

When the bell echoed down the halls signalling the end of another school day Ruby leapt out of her seat and picked up her stuff. She was almost the first one out of the classroom but somebody beat her to the door.

Robert paused at the door and turned around, staring behind him and straight into Ruby's frightened green eyes. His eyes were exactly the same shade of green as hers but they held so much more, so much more wisdom, a fierce strength and a powerful personality. His stare left an invisible imprint on her skin and Ruby couldn't look away, she was falling…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby through her hands out at the last moment so stop her face smashing on the floor. Her palms connected with the ground and give her some support and she tried to gather her bearings. She was looking at some expensive black trainers that belong to Robert. Glancing behind her she saw Courtney with a satisfied smile, standing with her hands on her hips and her friends behind her laughing at Ruby.

Courtney had stuck her foot out and tripped Ruby just as she had been making a move to walk again. That was why she had been falling; she had been falling into Roberts's eyes while simultaneously dropping to the ground.

A hand reached out to Ruby unexpectedly and she stared up. Robert's hand was long fingered and thin, the same wonderful creamy colour as his cheeks. Ruby reached out with her hand and as his cool hand clasped hers Ruby was thrown out of her body and into another world with a gasp.

She was vaguely aware of Robert pulling her to her feet but she wasn't really there, she wasn't really in her body. And neither was Robert. He was standing opposite her in this strange world of dancing light all colours of the spectrum where only the two of them existed. The look on his face was one of utter amazement and total disbelief. He looked so vulnerable, so lonely, so longing…

And then his expression hardened and he glared at Ruby, hiding his true emotions behind a façade but here she could feel them. They were floating in the air and her surprise was just as obvious in the atmosphere.

Somewhere in the distance Ruby heard a cruel laugh and the feeling of her hand being released. She blinked reflexively and when she opened her eyes the strange light was gone and she was back on the classroom, on her feet.

Robert was stood in front of her and the students were standing impatiently behind them. He surveyed Ruby for a moment, she couldn't sense his feelings now but she had a faint idea and he wasn't going to share his thoughts with her.

Without a word Robert turned and stalked away, walking so quickly that Ruby was unable to keep up with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian's foot steps echoed as he hurried towards the exit, not daring to glance behind him. His head was spinning, his beliefs wounded by what had happened back in the classroom.

Everything he had believed, all of it, he had always thought that soulmates were fake, that the connections were false. Even when Thierry had found his soulmate and was finally reunited with the old soul Christian had doubted Thierry's judgement. He remembered when he had been a child, the first time he had heard the term soulmate…

_1986, Las Vegas, Thierry's mansion_

_Christian's parents had been killed before they could even name him. The Night World council had ordered their death on charge of betrayal but Christian's family was notoriously cruel and would never go against the Night World. But his parents' power was growing, their influence was spreading and it made the council nervous._

_When they died Christian wasn't spared. They didn't even find him underneath the floorboards, were his mother had hidden him under a trap door to protect him. _

_Luckily for him Thierry was meant to be visiting his parents to congratulate them on their new baby and discuss the growing problem of the council and the rise of the old powers. When he arrived alone he knew instantly that something was wrong. As he ventured further into the house he saw two bodies, their skin tough and leathery with no flesh beneath. The eyes that had once been bright were now hollow and protruding from their chests were stakes of wood, penetrating their hearts._

_It was at that moment that the unnamed baby let out a high pitched wail and Thierry located the trapdoor. He picked up the orphaned baby and smiled gently, his dark eyes kind. The baby ceased crying and stared up at Thierry curiously, his keen green eyes bold and beautiful._

_From that moment Christian had belonged to Thierry, who in a way adopted him. He named him Christian, the name that he would have given to a son had he been able to have one. Christian lived at the mansion in Las Vegas, the head quarters of Circle Daybreak, those who opposed the darkness of the Night world and didn't believe that humans were nothing but food and vermin. _

_When little Christian first heard the word Soulmate he was six years old, hyperactive and inquisitive. He would ask questions endlessly as children that age natural did, eager to know everything about the world and about what was going on around them._

_Christian arrived in the kitchen one day and he saw Marion, a pretty human girl sitting on Zach's lap, a vampire who despised humans. He knew that they both hated each other, he had heard them shouting at each other and making threats only last week but now they held hands and Zach leaned forwards and kissed Marion._

"_Why are you kissing Marion? I thought you hated her," Christian asked, confused. Zach looked at Christian and frowned._

"_I could never hate my soulmate," said Zach and he kissed Marion again._

"_Its true kid. Another happy soulmate couple," said Nilsson, Thierry's best friend, from behind Christian._

"_What is a soulmate?" asked Christian._

"_The other half of a person. The one who is your perfect partner, who is meant to be with you forever. Once you find them you can never be completely happy without them," explained Nilsson, "But don't worry kid, being soulmates isn't a bad thing from what I've heard."_

_A month later both Zach and Marion were dead. Christian overhead Thierry informing the members of Circle Daybreak. Marion had been captured by the Nightworld on a mission for Circle Daybreak and Zach had tried to rescue her. He was staked and she was sucked dry. _

Christian pulled his mind back to the present and shook himself. The past wouldn't help him now, even though he could learn from others mistakes.

He spotted the black corvette parked across the street and quickly crossed. One he had slammed the door shut the car began to move and Christian leaned back.

Zach and Marion had died because of their connection. He wouldn't let the same happen to him and Ruby. He wouldn't let death win.

Ruby heaved as she was sick again down the toilet. She groaned, wiping sick from her mouth with a flannel while her stomach squirmed. She hadn't been able to eat anything at dinner, the sick feeling in her stomach had been growing all evening but now it was receding and she could stand up straight.

Sighing heavily she wiped at her mouth again and rinsed the flannel before chucking it into the washing basket. Before snapping the light switch she flushed the toilet and lanced at herself in the mirror, seeing her reflection so pale and ghost like startled her.

It wasn't what she had eaten at lunch; she didn't have a stomach bug it wasn't anything physical she could think of. This had started when she had been hurled into the new world of waltzing light with only Robert for company.

Her stomach jerked as she though about the connection with the gorgeous boy. It confused her, more than anything that had ever perplexed her before but there was something behind the confusion and disbelief, something that had echoed in Ruby's mind afterwards.

_Soulmates…_

Ruby gave a snort of laughter that died quickly. It was utterly ridiculous but the thought had been so serious that Ruby could not forget it. She had never imagined that soulmates existed, thought that it was something that belonged in fairytales but she couldn't deny that something extraordinary had happened.

Completely muddled Ruby crept across the landing and into her bedroom. She snuggled up under her covers and fell asleep, pondering the mystery of the connection with Robert.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day it rained. The earth was swept with a torrent of rain that was accompanied by clashes of thunder and strikes of lightning that illuminated the whole cloudy grey sky.

Ruby's father had to drop her off at school it was so bad. Ruby looked discontentedly at the sky, seeing the horrible weather as a bad omen and a warning for her not to do what she intended to do.

There was no way she could leave things like this, so jumbled and unresolved. She had to speak to Robert today.

The first lesson of the day slipped past with Ruby learning a thing and when she reached her second lesson she received a shock. Robert was sitting in the seat next to the one that had been assigned to her at the beginning of the year. Ruby gulped and glanced around helplessly for a free seat but they were all taken and people were beginning to stir at her. The teacher gave her a hard glare before she took her seat and removed her jacket.

Ruby spent the first ten minuets trying to concentrate on the lesson but when they failed she started to take quick glimpses at Robert. His pale, handsome face was expressionless and his pointed chin gave him the impression of somebody important. Those beautiful green eyes so similar to hers but so different at the same time were focused on the teacher droning on in front of the class.

She knew that he knew she was staring at him but he didn't say anything to her, choosing to ignore her completely. When the bell rang for the break between the next two lessons Ruby collected her stuff quickly and leapt from her seat, following the back that disappeared from the room as soon as the bell stopped.

Robert was undoubtedly a fast walker and Ruby had to jog to keep up with him. He strode down corridors and turned corners quickly, Ruby was sure that he had no idea where he was going but yet he walked on. She tried to be quiet and have stealth but after about four minuets she turned a corner that Robert and turned and somebody yanked on her sleeve, pulling her. They forced hr against the wall, pinning her there.

"Why are you following me?" demanded Robert angrily. Ruby had a sudden awareness of danger and how much stronger than her he was. She swallowed reflexively in fear and realised that they were in an old part of the school were no lessons were conducted.

Well, she did want to talk to him alone and it didn't get more alone than this.

"I wasn't," she replied, fighting to keep her voice steady. Roberts face was an inch away from hers and she could feel his cool breath on her face. Emerald fire was sparkling in his eyes.

"Don't take me for an idiot," his said gruffly. He lowered his arms but didn't move back.

"I had to talk to you but I couldn't do it in front of _them_," she said significantly, knowing that he would understand who she meant.

"Speak and then leave me alone," Robert ordered, glowering at her. Ruby shuffled uncomfortably.

"What happened? Yesterday when you helped me up something happened," she said incredulously, "I'm not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing."

"It was a bad thing, believe me," sighed Robert, running a hand through his blond hair. His expression softened a little and he almost looked as if he cared.

"But what was it?" Ruby stressed.

Robert's face darkened and his emotions retreating like a wave, his face was hard once again and his eyes were glittering.

"It is nothing. Whatever you thought it was it wasn't, you must be taking drugs or something because nothing happened between us," Robert said huskily. Ruby's mouth hung open in disbelief. How could he be saying this!

"Well," Ruby said stiffly, "If that's the way you feel then I don't think we should ever speak again."

"I'm good with that," Robert said tonelessly. He gave her one last meaningful stare before he turned and walked away, leaving Ruby struggling for breath.


	6. Explination

Hello sorry my story is confusing. I shoul have explained but because it was obvious to me (because im writing it) i didn't realise how it would seem to the reader. Christian is Robert. When using the name Robert it is Ruby's point of view because that is what she knows him as and when it is Christian it is his point of view. I changed his name so that nobody could trace him through the name of Robert.

Carry on reading and thanx for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His resolve had almost broken when he saw how emotional Ruby was. The look in her brave green eyes had been one of longing and desire, a wish for somebody to be close to and share her innermost feelings with.

And now she had someone, a soulmate but he had insisted that what she was feeling was false and that he didn't want her. It had taken all his will power not to take back the lie and admit everything to Ruby, why he was here, what being soulmates meant and why he could never have a relationship with her.

The Night world would never accept a relationship between a human and a vampire. If they did come together, if he welcomed her into his arms then he would have to work a path that had claimed the lives of so many others. He couldn't risk getting attached to anyone. Caring only led to heartache.

When he walked away from Ruby he felt every breath she took as the disappointment thundered in her chest, her heart beating furiously against her ribcage. He felt ever beat vibrate in his mind and even though there skin had not made contact they were still connected.

Something brushed against Christian's elbow and he saw the pretty blond creature called Courtney. She was gorgeous, a goddess among slaves and she recognised him as something else, something to be concerned with and focus attention on.

That was the type of girl he should be with. Someone who got around, that kept no attachments and did what she pleased. He could use her and feed from her without being concerned for her feelings.

Something inside twinged as Christian remembered Ruby's soulful eyes and he sighed heavily.

"Hey Robert," Courtney greeted him with a seductive smile. Christian forced himself to smile wickedly.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly and sensuously, "what are you up to tomorrow night?"

"Well I'm going out with this boy," she purred, "a really cool guy about your height and build. Same colour eyes and hair."

"Oh, well make sure you have a good time with him," Christian played along.

"Oh I'm sure I will," said Courtney approvingly.

Christian's senses heightened as he felt _something_. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Soulmate eyes were upon him. He whirled around and saw her.

She was standing next to an open orange locker, her beautiful and honest green eyes swimming with tears. Her skin had paled considerably and she was shaking but the short boy with brown hair, Andrew, was to busy rooting through his locker to have noticed something was wrong.

Christian ripped his eyes from her hurt gaze and stared down the corridor. Courtney had walked away, satisfied, her hips swaying seductively. She had such a slender neck with thin blue veins underneath the perfect skin…

No. Don't loose control. Not surrounded by humans.

_Vermin_, he corrected himself. That's what they were to him now, that's what they had to be from him to survive. The Nightworld was the greatest power in the world and humans were merely a toy, something to feed from and play with. They could be abandoned and thrown away when damaged or out of date.

He wasn't used to that way of thinking. But he had to get used to it and quickly.

Ruby turned away, sadness flowing from her in waves that only he could pick up on. He mentally blocked them, knowing it would be silly to dwell on such things when he was meant to be ignoring them, ignoring her.

But there was one thing he couldn't ignore, no matter how much he tried.

His shame.

Ruby grimaced at the sloppy mush on her plate and glanced pleadingly at the serving lady behind the counter but she was attending to the next student along. Ruby shook her head disappointedly and followed Andrew to their regular table near the back, hidden in a corner where they could take privately.

The morning had dragged on and Ruby hadn't eaten anything for breakfast but the food, if that's what it could be classed as, was not at all appetising. She wasn't even hungry; her mind was focused on other things apart from eating. Andrew still hadn't realised that anything was wrong; he gobbled down his food while Ruby pushed it about her plate with a fork.

"What's up?" asked Andrew through a mouthful of mush, finally realising that Ruby wasn't her usual, happy, talkative self.

"Something. Nothing. Everything. I can't really explain it," she said glumly. Andrew swallowed his food.

"Come on Ruby. We've been friends forever if I cant understand how your feeling nobody will," he said encouragingly. Ruby smiled, a fragment of her normal, safe life returning for a second before being washed away by a gut wrenching feeling.

"Do you believe in soulmates? That there is one person out there, just one, who you are connected to and are destined to spend eternity with them if you find them?" Ruby asked tersely.

"That's an odd question," Andrew commented weakly, "But no, not really. I believe that you choose your own path and connect with who you want to spend your life with."

"See, that's what I thought before…," Ruby suddenly trailed off, causing Andrew to scowl.

Ruby looked up and saw him but he purposely wasn't looking in her direction but that wasn't what has caused her to stop speaking. Stood next to Robert was Courtney, laughing and flicking her hair behind her shoulder, Robert's arm wrapped around her middle. Courtney leaned in and kissed him, in full view of the cafeteria.

Andrew turned and gawped at the couple while Ruby was mesmerised by the movement of Robert's lips on Courtney's. It was poetry in motion, Robert was experienced and with somebody like Courtney who had kissed many guys the kiss appeared to be perfect.

When they pulled apart Courtney looked in Ruby's direction and smiled nastily at her, her eyes glowing triumphantly. Robert's eyes followed Courtney's eyes and he stared coldly at Ruby. A girl pointed at Ruby and cracked a joke so that the group started laughing again. Robert gave a short harsh laugh and smirked cruelly at Ruby.

Ruby was boiling with suppressed rage, a fiery fountain that was bubbling and scolding hot, like a ferocious dragon trying to rise from the pit of her stomach. The laughing echoed in her eyes and her vision was swimming with tears of humiliation, sadness and anger…

That was when the table closest to Courtney exploded into flames.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christian's reaction was instantaneous, he leapt away from the crawling flames, yanking Courtney along with him. The rest of the group shot backwards, patting at the back off a girl whose jacket had caught the flames.

The room erupted in panic. People screamed and the students scattered as people employed rushed forwards with buckets of water and fire extinguishers. The fire spread from one table to three others before at was successfully put out and by that time the fire brigade had been called.

Christian watched all of it with Courtney at his side, he watched the officials trying to discover the source of the unexpected blaze and he watched the students return to recover their abandoned possessions. He witnesses the ashes and remains of the tables being swept away before Courtney left his side and went to find her friends.

Then there were only two of them.

Ruby's eyes were locked on the spot were the first table had gone up in flames, her pretty green eyes swirling with amazement at disbelief. She didn't even seem to realise that Christian was still there.

"Ruby," Christian said softly.

Ruby jumped with a start at stared at him fearfully, like a startled deer in the thicket before she turned and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving her bag behind without a thought.

Oh _they_ were not going to like this. _They_ wouldn't like it one bit.

Christian stared at the back of his fleeing soulmate and made an absolute decision. They wanted him to get close to her, they wanted her to trust him and they wanted him to bring her to them, that was the sole purpose of him being here. And Ruby was the one. She was his soulmate and the fire elemental.

This complicated things.

But he had a job to do and he intended to do it. If he was to get close to Ruby he would have to accept their connection, to cease pretending that it didn't exist. He would have to associate with her and explain to her what being a soulmate meant.

The soulmate connection was the key to her heart and her trust.

Christian picked up Ruby's bag. He gave himself a cunning smile and slipped out of the cafeteria, silence settling in the wake of his departure.

Only when she reached her front gate did Ruby realise that she had forgotten her bag. It was still in the cafeteria and it would remain there over night.

The gate clicked shut behind her and she jogged up the garden path, speedily unlocking the door and slipping inside the house. She shut the door and leaned against it, gasping for breath, her mind reeling.

No. no no no no no no. The fire had been accidental. It hadn't been her anger that created the flames, no, she had never seen anything like before but it wasn't her. It couldn't be. She was a meaningless mortal, a lowly human and she didn't have any power, none at all, especially not the power to set tables on fire.

Ruby rubbed her tired eyes and walked away the door. The usual sound of the TV blaring from the living room was missing which meant her mother and father was out, probably round a friend's house. Ruby was grateful and the quietness and it gave her room to think.

Ok. Be calm. Look at the facts.

She had been angry; she had been upset she had even been a little jealous. The table closest to Courtney had burst into flames at the moment her fury reached its peak. But she didn't have any supernatural powers; she had never even played with witchcraft. Therefore she wasn't responsible. Someone must have been playing with lighters.

Ruby fixed herself a cup of coffee to help her remain focused. She still had homework to do and couldn't afford an early night but then she remembered that her vital homework was in her bag. She scowled and dropped the cup in the sink in an irritated fashion.

A loud knock at the front door made her heart leap painfully into her throat. Everything had been so silent that it had disturbed her and somewhat scared her. Ruby's scowl became me pronounced as she moved into the hall and opened the front door.

She almost slammed it shut but those beautiful green eyes prevented her.

"Hi," said Robert gently. He was gorgeous in the sunset; his creamy skin was glowing almost inhumanly and his blond hair shimmered. His eyes were so dazzling and bright that Ruby was hooked.

"What do you want?" asked Ruby sulkily, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the frame of the door.

"I wanted to return this," Robert said, showing her what he was holding. It was her bag.

Ruby held out her hand to take the bag but instead of giving it to her Robert jerked his free hand forwards and clasped her wrist.

It happened again. Just as it had before. She wasn't in her body anymore. She wasnt anywhere that she knew. White light enclosed her and flowed from her skin travelling through the air to another being.

It was Robert looking stern and gorgeous. Ruby never imagined he could look so daunting and yet at the same time she was irresistibly drawn to him, like a month to a candle flame but something stopped her.

Those words. His words. When he had spoken to her before he had denied any existence of this link but now he was here, where here was, with her. He was playing with Ruby.

Back in reality Ruby wrenched her arm away from Robert's strong grasp and steadied herself. She wanted to collapse to the floor, to sink the ground in defeat but she wouldn't show any weakness in front of Robert. She shot forwards and grabbed her back, snatching the bag from his hand without touching his skin as if he might electrocute her.

"We need to talk," Robert said firmly. Ruby reared her head and glared at him furiously.

"What happened to never wanting to speak to me?" she spat venomously, seething with rage.

"That was a mistake. I realise that now and I think I proved just a moment ago that we obviously do have a connection. There is a reason I tried to deny it and if you let me speak I can explain everything about what this means," Robert spoke quickly, almost desperately.

Ruby surveyed him suspiciously for a couple of seconds before shifting from the door way.

"You've got ten minuets," she said tonelessly.


End file.
